1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporator for an ice maker, particularly it relates to an evaporator having a plate inclusive of an evaporating pipe, spacing means and packing means preventing heat conduction.
More particularly, it relates to the evaporator assemble from the plate means having a low heat conductivity.
The evaporator also allows developing heat conductivity, easy assembling and easy removing of ice cubes.
2. Relates Arts
Most conventional ice makers include a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an injection nozzle.
For the prosecution of ice cubes, high temperature and high pressure refrigerant from the compressor and the condenser is evaporated at the evaporator whereby the surface of the evaporator is cooled.
Then, water is injected on the surface of the evaporator by the injection nozzle.
Accordingly, the water is frozen as ice cubes.
FIG. 5 represents the prior art evaporator as an exploded view.
Evaporating pipe 4' is attached between plates means (8') inclusive of spacing means 9".
Said evaporating pipe 4' is welded with plate means 8' and so there needs low temperature welding for the preventing surface of plate means from damage.
Accordingly, the prior art requires substantial time for welding during assembling and also it is impossible to totally weld the evaporating pipe with plate means, consequently heat conductivity is low.